warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dovewing
Current Issues *Shorten and complete TFA section; edit out as much information as possible without skimping on important details. *Needs mentor cited. Fur I thought Dovekit had long fur. Mistystream 15:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I couldn't get a long0haired kit blank, so now she has short hair. Plus, it doesn't really say she has long fur. --Mlns tlk• 14:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It does say she has long fur, so I'll change it to long. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 17:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) She's mentioned to have fluffy fur in Sunrise--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) How do we know that wasn't kit fur? Most kits have fluffy fur. (Just saying!) Go ShadowClan! 22:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw The Fourth Apprentice I checked on the Harper Collins Site and it has the browse inside for the fourth apprentice and that is where I got the info that was removed.--AutumnSky 20:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) PC decided that we're not revealing anything that wasn't listed in the Allegiances until the real book comes out. Sorry. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh...I'm sorry--AutumnSky 20:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Something to suggest in the browse inside for The Fourth Apprentice it says that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden. or Brilliant golden. (It says both) Dovepaw's eyes aren't green. So please change it. Also i've found out that that the people here aren't with the facts. Terrible grammar.I'm not very happy with this site OR wikipedia. Please make this site better. ~Streamsong~ If you want to make the site better then join and help out. And don't insult the users on this site, please. We work hard to make it as good as possible. If you hate terrible grammar so much you should know that "Terrible Grammar." isn't a sentence. 030 ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] well said Insane. We all work really hard to make sure that the site is as good as we can make it. If you aren't happy with the page then join up and sort it out. We can only do so much. Please, if you want to, join up and sort out what you think is wrong. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Eye Colo Dovepaw's eye color is blue not golden. Look in the allegiances in Fading Echoes. ;3 It revealed in a browse inside that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden, not green, so I changed the eye color on her page. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 18:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But the Erins could have messed up. They said that Stormfur's eyes were blue in one book, they've called Crowfeather's eyes both amber and green, Silverstream's eyes have been mentioned to be both green and blue, Oakheart's eyes went from green to amber, and so on. But Whayne could have messed up too, you just never know. I'd like to stick to her beautiful sparkling dark green eyes on the cover of TFA, but that's just me--Nightfall101 03:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Right, because in Moonrise, The new Prophecy, it said that Stonteller had green eyes. Then, in Dawn, it was listed in the allegiances that he had AMBER eyes!Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to make eyes a gold-green color. It's very pretty. :) I'm fixing her charart, so it'll be possible to make them gold-green. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 17:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Her eyes on the cover are green with some gold flecks in them. Maybe that's what the Erins meant. Snowheart 03:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Look at the cover of the forth apprentice,it shows her eyes are green,with some other colors.Thaat settles that![[User:FirePelt| '''FirePelt']]' 23:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC)' Yes, but covers have been known to be wrong before, while the books are usually right. Skyfeather '95 23:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the books have been wrong a lot. In Dark River, they called Firestar's eyes amber! I was so shocked! Stormfur's eyes have been mentioned to be blue, and Crowfeather's eyes have been called both green and amber. I think Dovepaw's eyes are most likely dark green with golden flecks--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Just saying, in Fading Echoes, in the allegiances, it says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. In Warriors Wiki, they say that Dovepaw's eyes are pale golden, but on the cover of the book the Fourth Apprentice, Dovepaw's eyes are green, and in the allegiances it says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. This is very confusing! If it said it her eyes were blue in Fading Echoes, well, then... I guess they're blue. Yay. Rabbitdash 20:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash Yes, it is highly confusing. My understanding is that on the cover it was greenish gold. In the Fourth Apprentice, Lionblaze described her eyes as pale gold and in the allegiances of Fading Echoes her eyes are blue. I suggest we go with the latest revision, the blue eyes, and never turn to cover art. I mean, artists make mistakes like that all the time, but even more importantly, her eyes could just have been reflecting the forest, right? ♦Echostar Happy Fourth! 20:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, on some of the cover on the first series, Firestar had amber eyes! Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys, they're not blue. There are allegiance mistakes too, (like Rowanclaw being a she-cat for two books xD) They are described as golden tons of times in the book, that's the color we should go with. Personally, I picture them golden green, but that's just me. Anyway, we're going to go with golden Night Fall 05:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they'd look better golden green anyways XD Halfpelt 00:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey, peopleses! Her pic is still a kit! Someone should fix that! Whoever posted this message,we are working on it!We have alot of things to do,and someone will post up an apprentice immage of her,once it;s completed and approved.Dont get your fur in a bunch and hold on.WE'LL GET TO IT.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 23:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ? Does anyone know what her warrior name will be? If the Erins know what Ivypaw's will be, shouldn't they have already decided what Dovepaw's should be? No speculation, plz Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 05:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that they said they weren't telling.Hollytail 02:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Disappointment! Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i think its dovewing. Clarris 08:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Clarrissa. Knowing the Erins, it'll probably be something like Dovewing, Doveheart, Doveflight.. But seriously, I'm kind of glad they aren't just giving it away. It ruins the surprise. 19:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think Dovewing, because of the "Omen of the Stars" thing, where peace shall come o DOVE'S gentle WING...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Remember Dove's Wing from Long Shadows? I think that her name will be Dovewing, too. Ravenflight 23:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ravenflight92, you may be right, but remember Jay's Wing, and Jay''feather''. The same cat, with a different last part. I think she'll be Doveflight, because a thing needs a WING to FLY right? Since Dove's wing and Dovepaw are probably the same cat like Jayfeather and Jay's Wing, Dovepaw must be a gray she-cat with blue eyes like Dove's Wing, since Jay's Wing and Jayfeather are both gray tabbies with blue eyes right? ~ Dawnshine Not nessicarily. Jayfeather and Jay's wing both have the some color eyes but Feather is blind while Wing isn't.[[User:Ashshadow|'''Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 22:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ashshadow, you do have a point! But I am battling between blue and green. I will NOT accept amber. Guys, could you take this to the fourms? The talk pages are intended for disscusing how the article can be improved, not for speculation about characters. --Dragonfrost 23:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It's most likely Dovewing. If the prophecy said "peace will come on a gentle dove's wing, it would refer to Dovepaw, or should be Dovewing. 15:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Mintstarr yes, but Jayfeather isn't Jayeye right? as it said: sharp eyed Jay? and Lionblaze isn't Lionroar right? as it said and the roaring Lion, and Dove's name'll actually be: Doveflight. ~ Dawnshine Fading Echoes It says that Dovepaw's eyes are blue. So many cats are said to have different eye colors, it almost constantly changes... the Erins always seem to slip up with eye color, and can you blame them?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Are her eyes actually blue? I thought they were pale golden--NightshineR 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I heard somewhere that when cats are born, their eyes are always blue and then they change color. http://chemistry.about.com/cs/howthingswork/f/eyecolor.htm [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 15:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) They start to change color when cats are about six or seven weeks old. Long before they become apprenticed. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And not only the eye colours are changing, so is the fur colour! Halfpelt 04:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC)